The Days with the Emperor
by RavenExpert
Summary: A few days after Lelouch "officially" became an Emperor of Britannia, he had to meet up with the Personification of his country. Now the Personification had to live his lives alongside the tyrant Emperor until death separated them. Rated T for possible bloody scenes.
1. The Day of the Meeting

The Days with the Emperor

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Code Geass crossover.

Chapter 1: The Day of the Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR CODE GEASS. I JUST LOVE THEM.

* * *

…

"Charles... He's dead…?"

"Yes. We couldn't believe it too…"

"How did he die? Someone killed him?"

"Someone killed him, sir."

"That's just stupid! How can that…!"

"But, it's the truth…"

A young man wearing a brown military uniform sat down on his chair in shock. He sighed with a face full of disbelief. Charles zi Britannia… The 98th emperor was assassinated.

When he looked at the soldier's face with his vivid blue eyes, he raised one of his eyebrows to see that the soldier's eyes had a red ring around it. He regained his composure first before continuing with his question towards a soldier in the room.

"…Who killed him?"

"According to the people in the audience hall a few days ago, it was the former prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Lelouch!? He's alive!?"

"It appears so. Now, he's the 99th Emperor of Britannia. He also had recruited one of the Knights of Round, Suzaku Kururugi as his right hand man."

"Suzaku Kururugi… So, an Eleven, huh?"

"In addition, His Majesty granted Sir Kururugi a title "Knight of Zero", which means that he's even higher than the Knights of Round."

"New title… Well, that doesn't mean much. Anyway, if the Emperor is changed, then it must mean that I had to meet this new Emperor, right?"

"Yes. It's all according to the tradition."

"I shall pledge a vow to work and serve under him. When will I meet him?"

"Tomorrow. I asked His Majesty whether or not he wanted to meet up now, but he said that he had other things to attend to."

"Tomorrow… We're going to have a long event ahead. I'm going to prepare myself for tomorrow. It's a pretty big event, since he will be meeting his own nation."

"I understand. Please excuse me."

The soldier left the room, leaving the young man in there, still trying to grasp of what happened. After a moment of silence, he muttered few words.

"Lelouch vi Britannia… Some emperor you are."

...

* * *

...

"That's how it is, Your Majesty. Tomorrow, you will attend to one of our traditions."

"Meeting our nation, huh? I'm looking forward to it."

"So, shall I suspend the other ceremonies that is had to be arranged?"

"Do that. Tomorrow is a pretty big event. After that, the plan just had to be continued as usual."

A young man with violet eyes and white robe, looked at a council member who informed those things to him, and a curly, brown haired young man who wore an imperial costume with purple and black marks.

"Yes. Your Majesty."

* * *

...

When the day finally came, the audience hall was full of council members, and also the members of Britannia Imperial Family. The hall was very large, and there's a red carpet on the floor, from the main door to the stage, where the throne was located.

A young man sat on the throne. Maybe he's the Emperor. The brown-haired young man stood firmly beside him.

After the sounds of trumpets finished, the soldier who guarded the main door finally started his announcement.

"The ceremony shall begin!"

...

The main door finally opened slowly, and then, the same young man from earlier who wore an imperial costume too, similar to the one that the brown-haired young man wore, came into the hall.

His costume was a little bit different though. It had dark green marks rather than purple marks.

As he went inside, he glanced at his surroundings, only to see that a lot of people... no. The whole people in the room had a red ring around their eyes.

Even though he was a little bit uneasy, he decided to continue walking anyway, towards the stage's front. As he finally stopped at the front of the stage, he knelt down in front of the throne on the top of the stage.

The young emperor on the throne stood up and looked at the young man.

"State your name."

"United States of America, but now known as Holy Britannian Empire."

"State your human name."

"...Alfred F. Jones."

...

The young emperor sat back on the throne, as the young man who stood beside him stepped forward.

"Continue the ritual."

...

Even though the young man who knelt down was a little unwilling, but this was part of the tradition anyway. He lowered his head a bit more and then said a few words.

"I, Alfred F. Jones, as a human, and Holy Britannian Empire, as a nation, shall pledge my vow to serve and work under our new Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia."

He stood up and took his sword out of the sheath. He held it in front of his sight, firmly and steady.

"I shall be thy sword and shield. This vow shall be eternal, until the day it was severed by death."

A few seconds after the word was said, Lelouch showed an evil grin, and then the room was filled by shouts and yells.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

...

* * *

Author's note:

...I don't even know why I'm doing this. Well, anyway. This is just the chapter one, and I'm not sure on how to continue with the plot. This is just a prologue though, and it's maybe not a good prologue. Reviews are appreciated, but don't get angry with me if I made some mistakes.

As far as I got it, Holy Britannian Empire is similar to US, since the map in the anime said so. Maybe I got it wrong, but I think so anyway. So, please forgive me if I'm wrong, and tell me if it is.

Oh, right. I forgot. This is RavenExpert.


	2. Day 1-1: Preparations for Battle

The Days with the Emperor

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Code Geass crossover.

Chapter 2: Day 1.1: Preparations for Battle

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR CODE GEASS. I JUST LOVE THEM.

* * *

**_Note before reading: Before anyone asks me further, in this fanfic I picture America as the Holy Britannian Empire. I know that a lot of people assume that it should be England (me too, actually), but according to the geography in the Code Geass anime, Holy Britannian Empire is the American Continent. So, you know the rest. Writing this is fun :)._**

* * *

...

"So this is the flower garden that Euphemia used to play when we're small."

Garbed in white cloak of the emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia walked on the garden along with 3 people beside him. One of them is a woman with long, green hair and wearing a set of white clothes. It looked stiff. Another one is Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Zero, and Lelouch's right hand. The last one is Alfred F. Jones, or Holy Britannian Empire; formerly known as United States of America.

"Lelouch, what's your next step, now that you're the Emperor? As we have discussed in the World of C, everything should be according to the plan." The woman started to speak towards Lelouch.

"Everything must be according to my calculation, C.C. In order to reach the better tomorrow, I have to rule the world first. Now that's kind of ironic, right?" Lelouch chuckled a little. "Now then, Alfred. I assume you know Geass since you have served this country for centuries already, right?"

"That's right, Your Majesty. But I never expect for you to defeat Charles, though." Alfred turned to Lelouch's face. "My previous days of foolishness has gone. My mind and my feelings are made from the feelings of the people. If they wish so, then so it will be."

The eyes with the colors of the sky convinced Lelouch. Somehow, he knew that Alfred was talking the truth. He glanced at Alfred, who was standing beside his left, for a second and then returned his sight to the normal perspective.

"Lelouch, you..." Suzaku seemed to be in loss for words. He was standing on Lelouch's right side.

"You're going to do it no matter what, right?" C.C talked to Lelouch with monotone voice.

"Everything is for the Zero Requiem."

He looked at the two guardians beside him, and the two of them gave a firm greeting, with their left arms steady in front of their chests.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Both of them said in unison.

* * *

...

"Now, onto the next step. The Knights of Rounds might be on their way coming here. I haven't been accepted completely as the Emperor of Britannia yet, so this is our perfect chance. The Requiem of Zero must continue on until the end." Lelouch took a look at his cellphone, to see the clock. Then, he stuffed back his cellphone, and turned to Alfred's face. "Alfred, do you have any experiences in operating Knightmare Frames?"

"I can't say that I'm an expert, but I have piloted Sutherland and Glasgow models a few years ago. In the end, Charles never give me any Knightmare Frame to ride on." Alfred looked a little bit down, but he tried to cover it up.

Lelouch chuckled before he continued. "Well then, what will you do if I give you that chance?"

"Huh?"

"This footage must be seen by the people around the world. This heated battle will be a little rough. I believe we can win with Suzaku's Lancelot Albion alone, but having another one in the party won't hurt, right?"

"I'll handle the Knights of Rounds. However, they won't be focusing on aerial attacks alone. I'll leave it to you on the ground range." Suzaku tried to convince Alfred to join up. "Besides, you can harness another experience for the next battles."

"Our battles will be rough. We have enough manpower, but adding one will be favorable. What do you think?" Lelouch folded his arms.

"...I have sworn my allegiance towards this country, and our new emperor. Aiding in national battles will be enough to perk me up." Alfred sounded formal, and excited at the same time. He seemed to look forward to it.

"However, are Schneizel's plans real? If so, then we have to act fast." C.C changed the subject.

"I know, but I already organized a delicate plan to crush that ambition. It's just that he's unpredictable. We can wait for it to change or not."

As Lelouch finished talking, his cellphone rang. He took it up, and a panting, panicked man spoke on the other side of the call.

_"Y-Your Majesty! The Knights of Rounds are going this way! They are led by the Knight of One, and there are a lot of armies!"_

Lelouch smirked, and called off. He turned towards the people around him at the time. "Initiate the plan. Suzaku, engage. Alfred, follow Lloyd to the castle. He'll show you the Knightmare Frame that you will pilot."

"Hope my piloting skills helpful in this..." Alfred quickly set off.

"Don't worry, Alfred. You're also my right-hand man. You also will receive something special."

* * *

...

"The Emperor is sort of demanding. But, this is what we need to win the battle, after all." Lloyd escorted Alfred towards a lab, with Cecile. "Anyway, as the Emperor said, you'll also receive something special."

"Special?"

"You are one of the Emperor's trusted man. But this one is just a prototype from the real model."

As they entered the lab, Alfred's sight was fixed to a giant robot machine, cloaked and covered with a silver cover. He was so excited and surprised at the same time. His feelings were mixed up.

"Get ready for the new generation of Knightmare Frame!" as he finished that sentence, Lloyd removed the cloak.

It revealed a black, tall Knightmare Frame with unusual looks. It was tall, but seemed to be rather smaller than Knightmare Frames in general.

"This is called Alexander Type-02. The original models have been used in Europe, but this is the developed model of the original Alexander. The agility is reduced a bit, but we have added more weapons, especially guns. Instead of tonfas, we replaced that with guns instead. We also have powered the assault rifle too. Also, the Uruna Edge knife in the arms can propose a good damage as well. Both arms can create a shield too, for protection. We used a little bit of Lancelot's previous concept design for this." After he explained all that, Lloyd turned to Alfred's face, who was still stunned. "How about it? Do you think this is good enough?"

"Just having one Knightmare Frame to pilot is good enough. Now I have to ride this and engage in battles? Dude, this is AWESOME!" Alfred suddenly excited, like a child. Lloyd and Cecile was quite amused to see this; Alfred's childish side.

"Now I see. You do have a childlike smile after all." Cecile talked to Alfred, which caught his attention. "But, since when you have lost that smile?"

Hearing this, Alfred could only shut his mouth and not saying anything. This one simple question changed the whole atmosphere. No one knew why he had lost it, except himself, and might be the previous emperors too. That was one thing he didn't want...no. He never wanted to remember. Ever again.

"Since when... huh...? It's a long time ago, I suppose..." Alfred smiled sadly, and looked at his feet. The atmosphere grew heavy, as Alfred turned his head and looked at the Knightmare Frame with such sad eyes. It's not like he wanted to ride this, it's just that riding this Knightmare Frame feels so... he could forget about why he had lost his previous attitude.

"Well, since this is getting harder, let's perk up this machine." Lloyd went to the controlling panel along with Cecile. "Alfred, please go inside the cockpit. We'll eject this machine as soon as the preparations are finished."

He ended his sad expression and quickly walked towards the robot. Before he reached the cockpit, Lloyd talked to him. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You'll need this Activation Key." He threw it towards Alfred, and the latter caught it using his left hand.

He realized that he was looking at a flash disk. It had black marks and looked like a shape of a feather. "Thanks!"

As soon as he entered inside, he quickly inserted the key to the controlling panel and the screen in front of him started to flash, initiating the program.

Lloyd and Cecile used their time to fiddle with the controlling panel outside, and prepared Alexander Type-02 for its first launch and first engage in battle. The wall behind the Knightmare suddenly opened up, revealing a plain, green meadow. The machines around Alexander was removed, and the Knightmare was rotated so it would face the outside scenery. After minutes of preparation, both the screen and the two scientists said the same thing:

_Alexander Type-02, ready to launch!_

...

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for 2 months of waiting, guys. Now I can't believe this one get reviewed too. In case you don't know, Alexander is the real Knightmare Frame used in the world of Code Geass. It was used in Code Geass: Akito the Exiled. I love Alexander's design, and it's agility in battles, that's why I used him, but with more enhancement, so it can match Alfred's fighting style. Our beloved Alfred's past might be needed in this fanfiction, but who knows. I haven't planned that yet._**

**_Reviews are welcomed._**


	3. Day 1-2: Battle and Federation

The Days with the Emperor

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Code Geass crossover.

Chapter 2: Day 1.2: Battle and Federation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR CODE GEASS. I JUST LOVE THEM.

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC PROVIDES SPOILERS TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED CODE GEASS UNTIL THE END. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

...

While Suzaku's Lancelot Albion handled the fierce aerial battle, Alfred used his Alexander Type-02 to finish up the ground battle. As Lelouch predicted, the aerial battle was full of the Knights of Rounds, but the ground battle were mostly simple soldiers with Glasgows and Sutterlands. Alexander stood up firmly in the middle of the battleground, as the enemies started to march towards him.

_"The enemy is just one! Defeat it quickly!"_

_"Just one? Is he underestimating us!?"_

...

The cockpit was cramped, but somehow Alfred fitted in just fine. "Whoa... Now this quite a lot of enemies!" He sounded surprised by the number of enemies he had to defeat.

"The Emperor must have a lot of confidence to send me alone to the ground battle..." He murmured and then turned on the transmission towards Suzaku, who was flying up in the sky with his Lancelot Albion. The aerial battle seemed to have not started yet. "Yo, Suzaku. How's your side?"

_"As the Emperor said, there are a lot of Knights of Rounds in the sky. I can handle all of them, don't worry. How about you?"_

"Well... I think the number is greater than the sky, but I think they are all soldiers."

_"We have to win this fight."_

"Of course."

...

...

Few minutes later, the battle started. The ground army slowly approached Alfred with their sheer of numbers. Alfred activated Alexander for the battle. He dashed right into the middle of the battleground, into the enemy's army. "Drown and die!"

He grabbed his dual guns and shot around the area. The battlefield was filled with enemies, and probably Alfred was the only ally in that field. Because he fought alone, he didn't need to worry about hurting his allies. He went wild in the battlefield, as if he was a total beast. "Everything is for the Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia!"

_"What a pity, for such a great soldier to serve under the evil emperor..."_ Said one of the enemy soldier in the area.

With Alexander's flexible reflexes and gestures, he easily slipped into the enemies' guards and destroyed them instantly. The enemy couldn't believe what they just saw.

It was as if Alexander fought without pilot. It was as if Alexander fought alone, without anyone to drive it. His moves were so smooth, as if he was dancing.

"HAHAHA! Alright, everyone! This is my turn!"

Even though Alfred laughed his usual laugh, but something was different. His laugh was nowhere near heroic. When he was acting, Alfred sheathed the guns and joined in on a close combat, hand-to-hand.

_"W-what is this guy!? He's too strong!"_

_"He's just one! There's a lot of us! Don't give up!"_

In the end, sheer numbers did not provide victory. In the midst of the explosions and the heaps of machinery on the ground, Alexander stood up, taking up his guns.

...

Elsewhere, Lelouch and C.C were watching that match from the main palace. Since it was a footage, they could monitor the battle. "Oh, this guy is better than I thought." C.C said.

"Or it's probably the Knightmare Frame he used is suited to his style." Lelouch replied. He put his chin on his hand. "Anyway, I think he will be a great ally."

C.C stayed silent before she pointed another thing. She raised her eyes. "Those eyes..."

"Hm?"

They turned their attention to the battle. Lelouch zoomed out the battlefield. They saw Alexander's cockpit opened with Alfred in it. It was not the result of the battle which took C.C's attention. It was Alfred's eyes. A transparent red ring could be seen circling his eyes. Even though it was transparent, it still became an interest to Lelouch.

"What does this mean, C.C?" He glanced to C.C.

"I don't know. Normally, we can regard this as an effect of a Geass, but I've never seen it to be so transparent." She replied in a monotone voice.

Lelouch thought for a minute before he started speaking again. "...I guess I have a pretty good idea about it, but we'll have to confirm it with Alfred himself."

...

Alfred closed his cockpit after breathing a fresh air since he would need it in case there was another attack. Few minutes later, he got a transmission from the Emperor himself. It was complete with a video call. "This is Alfred. What is it, Your Majesty?"

_"Alfred. Good work in obliterating the ground zone."_

"I just did what I had to." Alfred's tone was unusually calm and firm.

_"Quite humble, eh? Suzaku should be done with his task too. Aside that, I have something I want to ask you."_

"Yes?"

_"When something happens to you, will it affects the citizens as well?"_

_What's wrong with the sudden question?_ Alfred thought. "It was quite the opposite, Your Majesty. If something happens to our land and our citizen, it will affect me as well, as the personification."

Lelouch went into a deep thinking for a second before asking again. _"Alfred, have you noticed a transparent red ring around your eyes?"_

Alfred tilted his head. "A what? Red ring?" He looked for a glass clean enough to make a reflection. He soon understood what Lelouch was saying when he noticed a pair of transparent red rings on his eyes.

_"It seems you still have your consciousness, so you might not be affected that deep yet."_

_It's similar to the Geass I put on Suzaku._

_"Do you understand what it means, Alfred?"_

Alfred stayed silent before answering. "Because most of the citizens and royal families form Britannia are affected by your Geass, I was infected as well."

_"Correct. Do you think you can contain your consciousness before... time?"_

"I can. I'm different with humans, Your Majesty." Alfred said firmly.

Lelouch chuckled and laughed when he heard this. _"It's good to have a non-human ally on our side."_

After he said that, the communication was cut off.

...

While Alfred and Suzaku were still in their Knightmare Frames, Lelouch started his speech to join the United Federations of Nations, which meant that Britannia would become Japan's ally.

"Our first military knight, Suzaku Kururugi will not come to the meeting. We will abide to the rules of the Federation. However, I'll allow myself to appoint the Ashford Academy as the meeting place, for it is a neutral place for both the Federation and Britannia."

...

The two fighters went back to the palace as Lelouch, C.C, and some SPs went to Japan for a negotiation with the Federation. "Your Majesty! Is it really alright for us to leave you?" Alfred asked. He sounded rather worried.

"It's okay. This is all part of the plan."

...

When the airplane left for the sky, Alfred went to the palace, but Suzaku went to activate the Lancelot. "What are you doing, Suzaku?"

"I have another mission. You should come too."

"Oh, right."

...

* * *

...

Suzaku and Alfred were using their Knightmares towards a certain spot. Unlike Lancelot which had an Energy Wing, Alexander had to use his running skills to catch up. When the two of them were half-way, Lelouch contacted them.

"Your Majesty!" Alfred replied.

_"Suzaku, do as the plan says. Alfred, I have another mission for you."_

"Right."

...

* * *

**_A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this fic. Well, in the end I still choose America as the personification. I don't feel like changing. Besides, it's sort of nice to see the Evil!America for a change. Hope you like this one too! Oh, before I forget, this fanfic follows Code Geass's storyline in R2, if you haven't noticed yet._**


End file.
